Cave Quarrel
Cave Quarrel Cave Quarrel is the Queen of the Darksongs who you must defeat at the final level of Rainbow Run. She is mad because the Dark Things have stolen (not only the Light Things and other ponies) their seemingly endless supply of Cupcaeks. This caused the Queen and her subjects to become corrupt and harm anyone who goes in their path *Cough* Austin, Justin, Dash, and Flash *Cough* Appearence Like her subjects, C.Q. is black but has a white belly. Her mane is Navy Blue and Purple. Her wings reflect those of a bat's, and she wears a bow on her neck despite being female. Her horn has 4 Purple rings that constantly spin, giving off a purple light. Her eyes (like current WAC's) are Navy Blue. Purpose Though Cave Quarrel is a Queen, her promise to another queen (Austincarter4ever) is that she'll keep the Darksongs in line as long as Austincarter4ever continues to bake delicious cupcaeks for her and her subjects. Why Did She Become Corrupt? The Dark Things (who are enemies of the Darksongs and all Ponies) destroyed the Cupcaek factory and caused a Cupcaek famine for C.Q. and her subjects, which caused them to become corrupt and kill everything. This was the Dark Thing's plan to destroy Whimsy World. Personality C.Q. is nocturnal, but is really sweet as long as she gets her daily dose of Cupcaeks; the same goes for her subjects. She will occaisonally come out of her cave in the morning, but it is usually to file a compliment. She lieks heavy metal, and she likes to hear her subjects entertain her with it. She also lieks milk, which usually goes good with a miniature dessert. NOW ONTO BATTLE TACTICS!!!! *C.Q. Shoots her 4 deadly rings at opponents when threatened. *Fly in the air and charge *Whip with tail *Create a hurricane that sucks in foes *Bite *Cast a spell relating to rocks or darkness or flight Other Appearences Cave Quarrel also appears in Twin Shot 3, but not to fight you. She thanks you for defeating the last of the enslaved Darksongs in level 100 and returns them home. My Little Wiki: NMD is Magic Appearence In My Little Wiki: NMD is Magic, the writers of the show want her to star as a villan. She is reluctant at first, but then she gets into the magic of acting and gathers up the courage to do so. While the first few episodes were filmed, put her magic to its lowest level possible so that the Main 6 wouldn't get harmed while 'fighting' her. Afterwards, she was known for her great acting and awesome special effects. Obviously, she plays as Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon. Though she doesn't get much screen time, she's very grateful to be in the fanfiction. Trivia *Cave Quarrel looks like Queen Crysalis from Part 2 of the MLP:FIM Royal Wedding. *Cave Quarrel is a reference to Cave Chao's bats. When she's happy, she imitates the noises that they make. *Though C.Q. is seen as a pet on AC4E's profile, she is not her pet in the games. *Secretly, Comet and Cave Quarrel are sisters. Category:Characters Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Rainbow Run Category:Bosses Category:Twin Shot 3